


The Universe is Complete When I am With You

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, Foxes, Gen, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, OT3, otp, yay they love each other ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A Nekomata (two tailed cat) is found injured in the mountains. Xiao Xingchen brings him back down the mountain. There’s a Kitsune guarding him. Song Lan is there, at the house. Jing (apparently her actual name?) and her mate are also there. They have an adopted son (2 years old.)Au- A-Jing (Huli Jing (fox)) and Annika (human mate) and adopted son Anchen Ilya (Kirin); Song Lan, Xiao, A-Yang (Nekomata), Jeshika (Kitsune girl), Mau Akira (human x Nekomata boy)Bao- Tiangou (black dog) and Hakuu- spirit dog
Relationships: Jing/ofc, Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Xue Yang
Kudos: 2





	The Universe is Complete When I am With You

**Author's Note:**

> Was trying to decide if I wanted Yang to have been a cat in his past life. Yes, this is a rebirth story. They are living in America, and will move when Jesh is eighteen. At that time, they’ll see she can hide ears and tail. So, anyway, decided I like ‘Cheng Mei was a cultivator. He had a fluffy black cat named Yang. He destroyed many clans. He left some six year old from Snow White Pavilion alive. Who knows why he did...Song and Xiao have never actually seen his face. He managed to sneak up and kill both. Ten years after leaving that kid alive, he was slain by them. His cat was too. They fused together and became a spirit.’ Then they were like in a weird stasis or something. About two to three hundred years ago, they got out. Now, they’ve become a Nekomata. Song and Xiao heard his name as A-Mei. Though, they did know about the cat. They’ll put two and two together when hearing his new name. It’s fine though, really, it is. Anyway, when Jesh is eighteen, she’ll be able to hide ears and tail, so...yeah. There’ll also be another fic connected to this one. Jesh will say she wants a brother. They’ll get little Mau Akira.

~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~

Xiao Xingchen woke up early that day, as per usual. He greeted Song Lan with a hug and a kiss. The two human men then went to check on Jing and her family. Jing is a Huli Jing (Chinese fox spirit). Annika, her mate, is a beautiful blonde human. Anchen Ilya, their two year old son, is a Kirin. His hair is blonde with black, as he’s Russian Chinese. His birth father was thought to be Russian, his mother Chinese. Any-how, the two men walked to the house. They knocked gently at the door. Annika opened the door, An on her hip. She gave a big smile, and set him down. He squealed and clapped, then held her hand. She smiled down at the boy a moment, then turned to the two men again, the smile still present. “Jing is in the shed, making some-thing I think.” A-Lan nodded to her, gesturing A-Chen to go first. A-Chen dipped his head, and headed off. 

Song smiled to Annika, waving to An then he moved to follow Xiao. They reached the backyard, and the garden. They headed to the shed. It had all the gardening tools, but served as a makeshift workstation too. Xiao had a smile on his face as they entered. “Jing,” Song said, then dipped his head. Jing looked up, a big smile on her face. “What are you working on?” Xiao asked. “A present for Annika and Anchen. They have the same birthday ya know,” she said. The two men smiled and nodded. Xiao, again, spoke up, saying “Well, we just came to check on you. You all seem fine and healthy,” he finished. She nodded, and said “You may go home, or...Go on a walk or whatever,” Jing said. Song nodded, saying “I think we’ll go to the mountains.”

They both hummed a bit, then turned and left the shed. They then headed for the mountains, just as Song had said they’d do. They were walking for awhile, then heard growling...Xiao looked to his right, seeing fur...There was some animal hiding in the grass. He moved to see what it was, seeing a fox there. He somehow knew she was a female. She was a lovely red ginger. She bared her teeth at him, ears going back...Beyond her, he could see a two tailed fluffy black...something. Now, he knew she was guarding another animal. She was a young fox, yes, but...She was bigger than normal, strange. He moved around her, giving a wide berth. Just as he was reaching for the cat, now he knew it was, however...A dog’s bark could be heard. A beautiful white marked ginger dog rushed up to them.

He held his hands up calmly, as the dog gave a growl. The dog stood close by the fox, again strange. A-Lan whistled, and the dog twitched then perked their ears. They turned their attention to him. They let out the softest huffing whine either thought they’d ever heard. A-Lan reached out towards the husky mix looking dog, whom stepped to him, and gave a nod to A-Chen. The fox young growled as she watched...A-Lan turned his attention to her. He reached out to her, lifting her then patting his leg. The beautiful dog stepped to stand by his side. He nodded to A-Chen again, as it was safe now. A-Chen nodded back silently, and picked up the cat. He then stood back up to his full height. The dog looked to him, then to A-Lan, then to the fox. Her ears were still back...tail lashing. A-Chen shrugged, and the two men and one dog went back down the mountain.

The dog followed them all the way back down, and to their house. The cat made a few small sounds. “Well...he’s alive,” Xiao muttered, and smiled a bit. Song chuckled, then nodded to him. The fluffy cat mewled, as though he heard them. Xiao smoothed a hand over his fur, soothingly. The cat began to purr now. Xiao smiled, and looked to Song with that smile. He smiled back, looking down at the fox. The purring seemed to have relaxed her now. She huffed a bit and yawned, eyes already shut. Song smiled again, and continued to walk. Once they went inside, the animals were put down. He hurried to find a treat for the good dog. He then gave them the treat, and watched their tail wag. He smiled a bit more as he saw this. He then turned to Xiao, whom hadbegun to work on the cat. Song sighed with relief. They’d have had problems if Xiao didn’t have any medical knowledge.

(Ts, first one)

The fluffy black cat, with his oddly reddish eyes, watched the two men. The red fox lay beside him. Now that he was healing, she’d calmed a bit. She’d even let An near the cat, when the ladies visited. They’d be by again later today. They were going to have dinner with the men. A-Yang, the cat, not that they knew that, yawned a bit. His tongue curled, and sharp teeth could be seen. He was just a couple hundred years old. His tail was only newly split, therefore. He purred as he groomed Jeshika a bit. Again, neither man knew she had a name. The dog, her dog, is Aki. Well, that’s the shorthand, the nickname, what they’re called. Anyhow, Aki was napping on the floor in front of the couch. The fox and cat took up the one whole couch. Luckily, there was another couch. There were also two chairs. The house was just big enough for that. The two men had always been thankful for that, but were even more so now.

The fluffy black cat purred as the fox licked him back. He cracked one eye open as he heard voices. Ah, the non human and her human mate were here. Their non human son was obviously with them. He just knew that must be true. Just as he expected, the excitable child was there. An ran up to him, though...The child focused on the husky mix first. Aki seemed perfectly happy with that, honestly. Their tail began to wag, slow at first then picking up speed. An then turned to the fox. He held out his arms, and she nuzzled into him. Once done with her, his attention was diverted to the cat. The cat allowed his pets and chin scratches. He even began to purr a bit, not so subtly. Soon, An was being called to the table. They ate, saw the family of three off, then turned to the animals. 

Song whistled to Aki, whom immediately rushed to him. He gave a small chuckle then. While he fed the dog, Xiao focused on the others. He gave them strips of meat and cheese. The fox and cat had always seemed to favor those. Xue, his family name, not that anyone knew, purred. His fluffy twin tails gently moved a bit. Jeshika yipped and gulped down her own food. Her tail began to wag a bit. She may be a Kitsune, but she was only half...Therefore, she only had one tail, and barely any magic. She _did_ have fire power, but it barely did anything. It might be a bit hot, yeah, but...The only thing it could do was startle, and only if the person was not expecting it. She huffed a bit just thinking about that...then shook her head and twitched her ears a bit.

(Another skip)

The cat purred as he jumped on his fox baby. Not that she was a baby, or actually blood related to him. It had taken three to four months for him to heal. It was now three to four months after that. He purred as he pawed and bit at the fox. She yelped, but he knew he wasn’t really hurting her. She flicked her tail, trying to get him. He chuckled and jumped away, then switched forms. The dark haired, reddish brown eyed human stretched. He then smiled at the fox. She too changed forms, and smiled at him. In human form, she had long ginger hair and brown eyes. He could still purr in human form, and purr he did. Well, not human but humanoid were they. They both stood and stared at each other a bit. A-Yang hissed when something hit the ground...Jesh jumped a bit, and span round. Her heart fell as she saw A-Lan there.

The man gaped at the two, with their ears and tails, a moment. He then turned quick and he rushed into the house. A-Yang grabbed the fox girl’s hand, and ran...They panted as they ran, not because they were tired but because they were both scared. For sure, A-Lan would tell A-Chen, and he’d report it and there’d be no end of trouble for them...Jeshika whimpered and laid her ears back. Her tail tucked up between her legs. She nearly froze then and there as she heard Aki. They were yelping and howling for her...She shook her head, tears in her eyes, and ran. A-Yang had his own ears flattened. Meanwhile, A-Lan had indeed told A-Chen. A-Chen calmed him down, then they stepped outside. Aki was freaking out, and no one was there. The two were gone, long gone...

Song had the decency to look upset at himself. He sighed and grabbed the dog. “D... Dog, sorry, don’t know your name, um... Follow...Follow them, find their scent; go,” he said. Xiao nodded to this, thinking it was a great idea. The red and white dog barked, taking off. The men ran, managing to keep up. Soon, they heard sniffling, and a voice trying to hush the other. “Cat?” Xiao called, then “We won’t hurt you.” Aki barked after this, and rushed into some bushes. The cat male and fox girl were there. Jeshika cried out, and latched onto her dog. Aki whined and licked her, tail wagging fast. The ginger looked up at the two men. She looked really scared as she did so...Xiao sighed and held out his arms, held them open. Jeshika looked to A-Yang. He smiled and took her hand, standing up and looking at the two men. Together, girl and young man stepped forward. Aki moved with them. 

A-Chen enveloped the girl in his warmth, eyes soft. He glanced to A-Yang, clinging to him, and let the Nekomata do so. A-Yang soon looked embarrassed, letting go of the arm. He blushed faintly and looked to his feet, to the ground, to the grass, anywhere but at them. A-Chen hummed and laughed a bit, shaking his head. A-Lan smiled a bit himself, shaking his own head. He stared at the ears and tails in wonder. As A-Chen pet Jeshika, A-Lan reached out to A-Yang. His hand fell onto one of the ears. He began to gently pet, the male squeaking a bit at his touch. He smirked a bit at this. Soon, he stopped, asking “What are your names?” The Nekomata seemed to freeze up...He then sighed, and said “A-Yang.” The ginger looked up, saying “Jeshika, Aki.” She first pointed to herself, then to the pretty dog. The men nodded, then looked to A-Yang. The wheels seemed to be turning in their heads...

Xiao cleared his throat, saying “Well, let’s go home then.” The two non humans nodded to him. Xue grabbed Jeshika, holding her in front of him. He then let go, to take the hands of the two men. They each blinked, then let out rumbling laughs. Xue blushed and looked down again...The group of four plus a dog went back to the house. Jing, Annika, and Anchen were waiting for them there. Jing was in her fox form. Song blinked at this...and looked to Xiao. He chuckled nervously, holding his hands up. Song only huffed and shook his head. Xue smirked a bit, changing forms again with Jeshika. They began to run and play with the other non human. After awhile, they went in to have dinner.

(Tiny ts, has a purpose)

The Nekomata purred as he slid down between the two men. Jeshika was already off in dream-land. They’d move her to her room soon. A-Yang looked up sleepily, muttering “The universe is complete when...” He then yawned a bit. “When I am with you,” he then managed to say. “Also...Jeshika and Aki,” he said. The two human men smiled and pet his head.

_End_


End file.
